Donne-moi une chance
|year=1993 |position=20th |points=11 |previous=Sou fräi |next=-- }} Donne-moi une chance was the Luxembourg entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1993 in Millstreet performed by Modern Times. The song was performed 15th on the night, following eventual winners Ireland and preceding Slovenia, a country new to the contest that year. At the close of voting, the song placed 20th out of 25 entries with just 11 points. Due to a low points average over the past five contests, Luxembourg were to be relegated from participating in the 1994 contest. However, they decided to withdraw permanently and haven't returned since. Lyrics French/Luxembourgish= Whoa... ooh... Seule, le regard dans la nuit Une étoile qui brille, peut-être pour moi Pas facile de dire que ma vie chavire J'ai besoin de toi C'est un jeu que l'on doit vivre Je veux savoir si la partie est perdue Mais je veux encore y croire Te dire très fort tous mes espoirs Donne-moi une chance de te dire Les mots pour te conduire Sur les chemins de tes désirs Donne-moi une chance de te dire Les mots pour te séduire Vivre à nouveau tous nos plaisirs Dréi méng Welt an eng kleng léiw Suerg Sief méng Rous, déi och ëmmer fir mech bléit Sief mäi Stär an der Nuecht Mais je veux encore y croire Te dire très fort tous mes espoirs Donne-moi une chance de te dire Les mots pour te conduire Sur les chemins de tes désirs Donne-moi une chance de te dire Les mots pour te séduire Vivre à nouveau tous nos plaisirs Demain, peut-être, tu t'en iras très loin Mais donne-moi ma chance, j'ai tant besoin de toi Donne-moi une chance de te dire Les mots pour te conduire Sur les chemins de tes désirs Donne-moi une chance de te dire Les mots pour te séduire Vivre à nouveau tous nos plaisirs |-| Translation= Whoa... ooh... Alone, looking into the night A star shines, maybe for me It's not easy to say that my life capsizes I need you It's a game we've got to live I want to know if I already lost it But I still want to believe in it Telling you about all my hopes Give me a chance to tell you The words that will lead you On the road of your desires Give me a chance to tell you The words to seduce you To live all our pleasures again Turn my world with a bit of nice care Be my rose that always blossoms for me Be my star in the night But I still want to believe in it Tell you about all my hopes Give me a chance to tell you The words that will lead you On the road of your desires Give me a chance to tell you The words to seduce you To live all our pleasures again Maybe tomorrow you'll be going far away But give me my chance, I need you so much Give me a chance to tell you The words that will lead you On the road of your desires Give me a chance to tell you The words to seduce you To live all our pleasures again Videos Category:Luxembourg Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1993 Category:20th Century Eurovision